zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gertie
Gertie is a female hyena in Zootopia: Crime Files. She is suspected of jamming Wi-Fi signals all over Zootopia. She appears in Case 13. Physical Appearance Gertie is a slightly hunch-backed hyena with smoky, spotted brown fur and a slicked-back mane that is mostly dyed pink. She wears white and pink headphones around her neck. Her visible outfit consists of a teal t-shirt, blue jeans, and three black bangle bracelets on her right wrist. She has brown eyes and wears teal eyeshadow. She carries a laptop. Role in the Game Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde find a laptop case and a dusty flash drive in the lounge of The Mystic Spring Oasis. They dedust the flash drive to find it containing a picture file of a water drop with a Z logo. They send them to the lab to analyze them. Clawhauser, who is upset about not using his phone, tells them that laptop is a Marc Jaguar brand and that the culprit owns a laptop and is a fancy dresser. He also tells them about the flash drive and a programmer named Gertie was seen in the lounge when the signal went out. They decide to talk to her and they feel bad for Clawhauser. They approach her and Judy asks her if the flash drive is hers. Gertie says she doesn't use flash drives as her laptop is way too valuable to be shoving stuff in it and she only saves it to the cloud, because that's where it's at. She asks what kind of responsible laptop owner do they think she is and Nick responds the kind that "takes a long time to answer a yes or no question". At the Palm Hotel, Judy and Nick find a card containing a password and a code used to hack into the Wi-Fi, jamming the signal. Judy asks Gertie if the password and code are the same used to send the Wi-Fi jamming signals. Gertie says it looks like it, calling it a "basic alpha-omega sequence", saying that it was given to some amateur who doesn't know the first thing about hacking. She asks them if they would like some of her flaxseed and kale root smoothie, as it's vegetarian and she doesn't eat anything else. Nick says he doesn't understand any of that and declines. After talking to Herve, Judy and Nick talk to Gertie again, hoping to get some more information. Gertie says she's been waiting for them to give them a dirty pot she found in the lounge. Judy sees this as a clue and Gertie knows they'd be interested and calls it their "basic Chapter 3 clue". Judy and Nick clean the pot to reveal a honey pot which, after bringing it to the lab for analysis, brings them to arresting the culprit. After the case is solved, Gertie tells them she left her hard drive with freelance work and projects she can't talk about on it at the Naturalist Club. As honorary members, Judy and Nick find the hard drive in pieces. They put it back together and return it to Gertie. Gertie asks if they're curious to find what's on it and she could never keep a secret, but they decline. Trivia *Gertie's laptop has a Mickey Mouse sticker on it. *While what species of hyena she is it never specified, she appears to be a spotted hyena. *Gertie is currently the only hyena to be seen in Zootopia: Crime Files to date. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Predators Category:Hyenas Category:Game-exclusive characters